gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
An Author's Discreet Charm
An Author's Discreet Charm is the first of a two part series of side missions from Gravity Rush 2. It is available after finishing "Wandering Heart" in the main storyline. Story Kat talks with an editor, who says that a writer she was assigned to has tossed his manuscript for her publication before the deadline and fled. She says that this is most likely due to his peculiar writing technique, when he literally "becomes" his characters by dressing as them and enacting their actions in the story to gain greater insight. The agent hands Kat photos of his models that he dressed up as and the manuscript's draft, which is about a man who dislikes his life and is reincarnated three times by a strange young boy; first as a bandit in a poor neighborhood, disguising himself as an Angry Centipede member, though when Kat finds him, he attempts to set the bandits on her by claiming she is a tool of the rich. This fails however, as the Angry Centipedes quickly recognize Kat, as she reads the manuscript again for her second clue. She then heads over to the docks in Lei Colmosna to find the man who counts crates all day, as he is not cut out for hard labor. When she finds him, he commends her persistence and gives her a manuscript about her. But as she reads it, the author runs away, leaving Kat stunned in disbelief. She reads the author's script one more time to track him down in Lei Havina. She finds a man staring into the sky like a statue. He ignores Kat as she tries to get his attention, until she starts tickling him, forcing him to break character. He gives in and agrees to return to the editing office with her, but he gives her the slip after nearly getting her into trouble with the owner of the mansion. As he tries to flee on an air bike, it suddenly breaks down to which causes it to lose altitude, but he is saved by Kat when she uses Stasis Field to catch him. The author has a burst of inspiration and decides that the conclusion of his story should be that the man decides that it is not what he is that counts, but who he is. He returns to the editor, who's chief plans to put him in a special room until he finishes his manuscript. Walkthrough Throughout the mission, you'll need to track the author who is wearing various costumes. To help you, you are given a photograph of the man in his costumes. First, you'll need to enter the Angry Centipede's hideout to find the author dressed in orange with green hair. He is easy to find as he is found hidden in a small alcove at a back of the hideout. Next, search for him at the docks. Going by the clue given, he is found with a clipboard in his hand, counting crates. Finally, he is found in Lei Havina. He is found on the pier of the mansion in the northern part of the district, surrounded by seagulls. After this, he will attempt to flee on an air bike, which you'll need to chase. When it starts malfunctioning, catch the author with Stasis Field as the bike explodes, to complete the mission. Trivia * The "very strange, very unkempt young boy" who reincarnates the man in the author's manuscript could be a reference to Creator Bit's human form. * The second objective is likely a reference to "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". See also... * An Author's Discreet Charm II Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2